Existing or standardized technology of mobile communication networks may not provide methods for the network to authenticate and validate the integrity of devices or provide methods to manage and provision such devices. Similarly, devices needing to attach to a network may not have the ability to authenticate that the network it is connecting to be actually a valid or trusted provider network.